This Christmas with the Units
by Ashton Cayden Kirkland XP
Summary: My name is Devin L- well, just call me Devin Lightwood for now. Usually my life is pretty normal for a Fanfic writer and someone who plays soccer, at least until I decided to get my friends some Hetalia Units for Christmas. Fuck, I really need to remember to actually read the manuals next time, before all the fangirls release their fury. Based off a few other Unit manuals. Yayy . .
1. The Lamest Intro Ever

Yo. My name is Devin James L- well, for now, my last name will be Lightwood. From those Mortal Instrument books, y'know? Anyway, my buddies Jake, Cody, and Peter and I are the only male Hetalia fans that I currently know of, sadly. Perhaps some of you out there are too?

I'm 15, 5' 9" (Yeah... Short *sigh*) and have brown hair and blue eyes. Usually my life is pretty normal for a Fanfic writer and someone who plays soccer, at least until I decided to get my friends some Hetalia Units for Christmas. Fuck, I really need to remember to actually read the manuals next time.

* * *

_14th of December, 20XX_

_Somewhere in Minnesota_

* * *

Nya (Who's real name is actually Reina), Sakura, Katrina, and my sisters sat, gossiping or whatever like girls do as my buddies and I watched the snow fall onto the already 4 ft high blanket. School was cancelled until January, thanks to a freak storm, and everyone in the room other than my sisters were staying over until everyone's parents got back from their vacation in Hawaii.

Pfft. I was stuck with six girls and only three other guys. Fuck.

Not that I minded of course, but for the past two years all of us has always gotten each other something for Christmas, and now we were stuck in the same mansion with only my 23 year-old sister Jennifer to watch us. And she's sitting with the girls, giggling all girly-like, so you can't trust her.

"Dude! Devin. I was wondering if somehow we could dig a tunnel through the snow and go to Taco Johns* or something!" Nya said, glancing up at the same time the other girls did. I swear, it was fucking creepy the way girls did that o.o

"Not unless you can get thr- Wait, what's Taco Johns*?"

"...Oh.. I think I'm not in Iowa anymore, am I?"

"...No. You are in Minnesota" I sighed and returned to the computer screen from which I was looking for some gifts or something to do.

* * *

Minutes - Actually, It was an hour - later after I'd attempted (and failed) to surpass the stupidist game ever (Cat Mario...), I came across a webpage that had the heading.

**'HETALIA UNITS FROM FAN CO. FREE FOR THREE UNITS, 5 DOLLARS PER EXTRA UNIT. (Please expect them to be delivered in two weeks or less. Thank you)'**

Hetalia units? ...Like, little action figures? Hmm... Maybe, because all my friends somehow loved Hetalia. And I had wayyy to much money to burn. If I was to get them these, why not get more than one for each?Deciding to check it out, I saw, with a shock, that not only where regular 'units' included, but 2p!, Nyo! and Neko! where also there...

First thing that came to my mind: Excellent.

Who wouldn't want a little action figure? Huh? Huh? Well... the HetaHaters, maybe. And my parents. They are already annoyed we watch the "creepy" 'educational' anime anyway.

But, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

...Right?

RIGHT?

Anyway, I scrolled down, occasionally looking at some units before making the choices. Cody was staring at me like 'stop grinning' or something.

"Dude, the power is out. How the fuck are you on a computer?"

"Magic."

"Duh. Magic doesn't exist."

"Maybe I have Wi-Fi."

"How the fu-" Only just in time I shut the computer down and turned to face the others.

"Sooo... Anyone hungry? I've got food in the fridge and pantry." There was some cheers, and Nya, followed by Jake, disappeared into the kitchen. Jen huffed while glaring at me while Sayuri just rolled around.

"Oy, that's my job!"

"You weren't offering any food."

"Good, cos Jenny's cooking sucks!" Isabella pointed out, resulting in another glare from the adult. "...What? It's true. You burn like everything. So do you, Kat!" Katrina nodded, obviously aware of this.

"And at least Nya is a good cook. Well, not as good as Mom or Jake are, but still." Sayu hummed in thought as she threw a pillow at Izzy, who ducked too late and a burst of laughter followed suit.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm. Hetalia Units fic. I'll say I was inspired by 0ptimuspenguin 's unit manuals and I made up most of them on my own, however. I also tweaked the personalities a bit, because I sorta roleplay them differently.**

**All these are based upon real people. Sayuri, Izzy, and Jen are my real sisters, Reina, Katrina, and Sarah (who doesn't have a fiction but we go to the same school) are a few fanfiction friends of mine. Jake and Cody are my Awesome Friends and Peter is.. well... Cody's unawesome lil bro.**

**Mehhhhh**

***Taco Johns - So far, I havent seen a Taco Johns anywhere except in Iowa, and I used to live in Minnesota. That's why I put it there as our setting.**

**Review please 3**

* * *

**~Devin and Demano~**


	2. Welcome to SquealPillowUnit World

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated ;A; Just thanks for reading!**

**_Yeah... Thanks!._**

* * *

**_~Devin and Ash~_**

**_P.S - Don't mind the religious thing in here. Sarah told me to put it there for some conicidency, and because she loves snow._**

* * *

_A week later_

* * *

A week later, Nya and Sayuri had ended up stealing almost every pillow, leaving the ones in my parent's room and two other pillows on each bed. So far, Nya was winning... if you could count the fluffy ones being stolen. You could tell, especially when Katrina and Sarah walked into the room and she was sleeping in the middle of a pillow fort with pillows on the floor as well. Sayuri built a fort as well but ended up more a battle fort.

Izzy's voice filled the hall as she shouted downstairs; "Jen! Sayuri and Nya won't move, and they have to go shopping with us!"

"SERIOUSLY. YOUR FORTS WILL BE FINE!"

"Nu-Uh!" Nya's child-like accent came with the words. From my desk, I could basically see Jen glaring at the kitchen ceiling.

"You know what?"

Sayu replied this time. "Wuht?"

"I don't give a flying fuck, but I suppose Sarah and your brother can guard the rooms if you want."

Silence. Then...

"SARAH'S GONNA STEAL OUR PILLOWS. BET DEVIN WILL TOO!"

Like I'd care. "Fuck you too."

"Ewww Devin, that's just gross to think."

"You are crazy!" People have such strange minds

"...Naw. I think I'll go." Sayuri sighed, knocking on the floor. "KATRINA. GUARD MAH ROOM."

"Oy! She's _my _best friend!" hissed Nya's voice.

There we sat for an hour, listening to the girls bicker from their forts.

After that hour, Sarah closed her eyes. "God, I could use some coffee. Kthxbai." She gasped suddenly. "Oops, I mean, Dear Heavenly Father: It's snowing so much that we can't get out of the house and now my friends are arguing. Not that snow is bad, but could you please make some kind of distraction from them? Amen."

Such an interesting time to pray, but, it's Sarah.

Also, such an interesting time for a muffled shout to come from outside our door.

"Please open up! It's cold!"

* * *

Minutes later, we were dragging quite a bit of large boxes while Nya and Sayuri (Who had finally come down) examined them curiously. The shivering blonde delivery boy was curled up near the fireplace.

"Oooh! This one has my name on it!" Sarah said suddenly, pointing at one of the boxes. The boy - Brian - looked up lazily.

"Y-Yeah someone ordered u-units?"

Jake, Cody, Jen, and Katrina stared at me. I paled. These were the units? They looked almos-

Wait.

Oh no.

Nonononono! I did **not **order life sized figures. Maybe I should have really looked at the reviews ^^'

"Uh.. maybe?" I offered.

He frowned. "G-Good luck t-then! H-hey, by the w-way c-could I stay for a b-bit? Its r-really cold outside, y-you see!"

Jen smiled. "Why not? Just do-"

Nya's squeal sounded, interrupting Jen.

"GRAZIE DEVIN. GRAZIEGRAZIEGRAZIE!"

Thus I knew which one she had opened.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

* * *

Brian was staring in awe as my Fem!Prussia Unit literally CLIMBED OUT OF THE BOX.

I'm dead serious, guys.

She fricken climbed out and just had a glaring contest with Nya's 2p!Italy unit. (Who Nya was currently hugging to death along with a Spain unit and a 2pIggycat unit).

"So... This is pretty awkward." Hungary stated carefully, and Romana shot her the death glare.

"No shit Sherlock."

"..Nihaooo? Leon?..."

"Yeah Mei, right here!" Hong Kong pointed to himself.

"The Royal One is Here!" Julchen said suddenly and glomped a random person. "Ohshit Its the Brows."

Said person let out a hiss.

Brain glanced at me. "...You really didn't know what Units where, didja?"

"Nein..." I sighed.

* * *

**Nya - **Luciano Vargas (2p!Italy) Oliver Kirkyland (2p!Iggycat) and Antonio Fernardez Carriedo (Spain)

** Jen - **Arthur Kirkland (England) and Elizaveta Hedervardy (Hungary)

**Cody - **Mei Wang (Taiwan) and Leon Xiao (Hong Kong)

**Izzy - **Haha just an Americat and a Danielle Densen (Fem!Denmark)

**Jake - **Amelia F. Jones (Fem!America) Lovina Chiara Vargas (Fem!Romano) and Sadiq ? (Turkey)

**Devin (Me) - **Julchen Beilschmidt (Fem!Prussia) and Nikolai Arlovoskya (Male!Belarus)

**Katrina - **Kiku Honda (Chibi!Japan) and Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

**Sarah - **Lukas Bondevik (Norway)

**Sayuri - **Emil Stielsson (Iceland) Jayden Jones (2p!Merica) and Allyson Kirkyland (2p!Fem!Iggy)

**See? :I *this is what happens when you offer to make a fanfic for friends***

**And then there is my cousins...**

**Review :3 Or Follow. Wuhtever.**

**~Devin, Demano, and Ash~**


End file.
